Jack Top Ten Most Annoying Girlfriends!
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: We all know Jacks a player, with his snow-white hair and sparkling teeth. But today, you will learn more about Jacks love life, including crazy girlfriends, even crazier ex-girlfriends and Jack wondering how he can survive.
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Summer Breeze_

_Age: 230_

_Looks: Blonde hair with pink dyed tips, blue eyes, white tank-top, blue short-shorts and pink flip flops_

_Who she is: Spirit of Summer._

How she and Jack met:

Jack landed down on the soft sand and looked around, frowning. "Goddamit!" He muttered, pulling out a GPS from his hood pocket "this thing dosent work! I asked it to direct me to Wales, and where does it send me?! America!"

The GPS bleeped loudly, "turn right, at the Statue of Liberty-" "IM NOT AT THE STATUE OF LIBERTY YOU PEICE OF-"

The GPS blew up in Jack's face, leaving him covered in soot.

"Great, just great" Jack sighed, wiping off the soot, "I'm the Spirit of Winter and I'm stuck in America in the summer when it's boiling hot, with no idea how to get to Wales. And-"

"Hey!"

"I don't have time for-"

Jack turned around, and his eyes widened as he thought '_I got a little time..'_

A slender girl with massive curves and a not-so-massive binkini stood before him, her long blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkling as she grinned at Jack with unnaturally pink lips.

"I'm Summer! Summer Breeze! Just call me Summer! The Spirit of Summer! " She said cutely, covering her mouth as she giggled loudly, batting her eyelashes. "Hey, I'm Ja-"

"NO! Let me guess!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Let me guess your name!"

"I'm pretty sure that you don't need to go through that trouble, I can just tell yo-"

"PLEEAAASE!?"

"But-"

"PLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE!?"

"I-"

"PLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE?!"

"You-"

"PPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE EE?!"

"FINE!"

"Yay!" Summer giggled, clapping her hands "is it James?

"No"

"Joe?"

"No"

"Jim?"

"No"

"Jimmy?"

"No"

"Jericho!"

"No-wait what?!"

"Jane?"

"No..."

"Jacqueline?"

"NO"

"Jemima?"

"No. Just, no."

"Is it-"

"IT'S JACK WOMAN! JACK!" Jack yelled, face-palming himself as he nearly started crying

"Oh! Yay! Jack! Mack! I'll give you a smack!" Summer suddenly smacked Jack in his face, and he doubled over in pain. "Why would you do that?!" Jack shouted, "WHAT DID I DO?!"

Summer started wailing loudly, sobbing. "Why are you crying? I'm the one that got punched in the face!" Jack said, holding his red cheek but Summer just carried on crying loudly. Jack groaned, before grabbing her by the shoulder "look, will you shut up if I go out with you?!"

Immedialty Summer grinned "HECK YES!" She screamed, "OF COURSE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU"

"Then stop shouting!" Jack snapped, before whispering to himself "I hate America..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Anyway, I need to-"

"Can we get married now?!" Summer cut him off as she clung to his arm, batting her eyes crazily "WHAT?!" "we've been boyfriend and girlfriend for five seconds! It's getting serious! And- wait, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Jack had pushed Summer away and immediately started flying away "consider yourself dumped!" He shouted back to Summer before muttering to himself "I will never use a GPS again. Ever."

**Author note:**

**Hey!**

**This has been floating around in my head for a while, and I've been wanting to wait for a while so I can finish my other stories before starting this one, but then I thought 'what if someone else thinks of doing the same thing, and then my original plot will no longer be original!"**

**NOOOOOO!**

**So here it is!**

**My odd peice of writing that I just did for the heck of it!**

**NO FLAMES PEOPLE, I'VE LOST MY FIRE EXTINGUSHER**


	2. Chapter 2

_Name: Holly Jolly_

_Age: 136_

_Looks: Long, curly brown hair with yellow eyes. Wears a sleeveless yellow top, purple shorts and black converse._

_Who she is: Spirit of Poetry/Rhyme's_

_P.s: She can mostly just speak in rhymes/poems_

_How she and Jack met_

Jack walked across the lake casually "I'm never going to America again," Jack said to himself, "Summer has been sending me non-stop crazy ass letter's" Jack paused to pull a lipstick-kissed letter out from his pocket and started reading it out loud:

_'Deer Jack! Or shold I call yo Jack-Jack? Or Jacky? Or Jacky-Woo-Woo!?_

_Anyways. I wanna tell yo that I LOOOOOVE YOU! _

_OMG!_

_I miss yo so much! You are da apple to my ice-cream, da sun to my night, da wind to my sea- I tink that is what the sayings say anyway._

_Heh._

_One day we wil mary and lov each other so much and have alt-east 49 kids! And I'll call 'em Jib, Job, Hobnob, Hilly, Jilly, Milly, Dilly, Shilly, Elly, Willy-'_

Jack fought back a shudder and crumpled the letter up, shoving the letter in his hood pocket.

"I don't know what's worst, the actual message from the letter or it's spelling"

"Hi! I'm Holly Jolly!" A girl suddenly popped out of thin air, and grabbed Jacks limp hand then high-fived it while Jack just stood there and blinked.

The girl was very pretty and actually had clothes that weren't 10 sizes too small for her (cough) unlike Summer (cough) With long curly hair that was dark brown, and big yellow eyes with purple short, yellow strapless top and black converse, atleast her face didn't make Jack's eyes burn.

But maybe her mouth might make Jacks ears bleed.

"I'm Holly, and I'm jolly! Why frown when you are brown-"

"B-but I'm not brown-"

"Oh don't deny, you blueberry pie!-"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't lie, or you'll die!"

"...okay, I'll shut up..."

"No moutain or sea, no thing of this world, could keep us apart, becuase this is not my world: you are..." Holly posed delicately, smiling at Jack sweetly as clasped her hands together to her chest. Jack grinned sheepishly, scratching his neck nervously "erm, it's a very nice poem but I'm not much of a poetry guy-" "SHUT UP!" Holly suddenly roared, and Jack rumbled over in shock, and didn't reply, too scared to reply.

Holly clenched her fist threatingly "DO YOU LOVE ME?!" She screamed at him, and Jack fliched back, holding his hands up defensively "hey! Calm down! I don't know you-"

Holly loomed over him "DON'T TALK YET! I haven't finished yet! And..." Holly trailed off as her yellow eyes narrowed at Jack's stomach "What. Is. That." She growled, and Jack looked down slowly to see that Summer's lipsticked-covered letter had slid out of his hood pocket, fluttering open to reveal the writing, with Summer name at the bottom with lots of kisses too.

In a flash, Holly has grabbed Jacks hood collar and pulled him close to her, shoving her livid face up to his as she started chanting another poem:

"You told me that you would never leave me  
You Lied  
You told me you would love me forever and never let me go  
You Lied  
You told me we were gonna get married and live happily ever after like in a fairytale  
You Lied  
You told me that no one could ever replace me  
You Lied  
You told me that she meant nothing to you  
You Lied  
You told me you could never love her as much as you loved me  
You Lied  
You told me that I was your one and only  
You Lied  
You told me that one day we was gonna have a family of our own  
You Lied  
You told me that you would forgive me and forget about everything I did wrong  
You Lied  
You told me you would never keep secrets from me  
You Lied  
You told me you would never lie to me  
YOU LIED"

Holly bellowed at him, tears running down her face as Jack shoved her away from himself. Jack was about fly away as fast as he could, but Holly suddenly grabbed his leg "YOU SAID YOU'LL LOVE ME! I'D KISS A BEE FOR YOU! A BULLET IN MY KNEE FOR YOU! A KNIFE WITHOUT A PLEA! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!" Holly shouted.

"BLOODY EVERYTHING!" Jack answered, stabbing her hands with his staff and she recoiled, her grip on his leg loosening, screaming.

"But we're going out!" Holly shrieked after a rapidly-leaving Jack, and Jack just shouted "CONSIDER YOURSELF DUMPED!"

**Author note:**

**When I proof-read it, I thought 'WHAT MONSTER HAVE I CREATED :O?!" **

**But I quite like it, so here it is!**

**AND 3 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 1 XD hey it's something! **

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Full Name: Mar. Y . Sue_

_Age: 298_

_Looks: Stunningly, amazingly beautiful with dark-pink, thickly-lashed, sparkling, joyful eyes. Golden, silky, soft, scented hair with red, pouty lips and- tell you what, just carry on reading we'll be here all day_

_Who she is: Spirit of perfection and seduction_

_How she and Jack met:_

"Psss! Hey! Bunny! Over here!" North whispered to Bunnymund, then went back to his creepy peering session of the kitchen window. Bunnymund hopped over, frowning "er, North? Why are you looking in the kitchen when it is in your own home?" "zip the lip and get down!" North replied, pulling Bunnymund beside him, and passing him a hair-net.

Bunnymund stared at the hair-net before looking back at North "and this is for...?" "to push down your big floppy ears that will blow our cover!"

"...North, I'm sorry to break it to you but you are outside the kitchen-_your own kitchen_- and you're acting like a crazy perv. But now you want me to put a HAIR-NET on?!"

"SSSH! Put hairnet on now!"

"Fine fine!" Bunnymund grumpily snapped, before shoving the hair-net on his head, cramming his ears down. "Happy?!" Bunnymund growled, "what is it that you want?" North just pointed inside the kitchen window again. "I'm worried for Jack! He has been very traumatised over the past few weeks over the crazy girls Summer and Holly."

"But how exactly is this MY problem?" Bunnymund asked him, "just report it to his therapist!"

"But that is the thing! Look!-" North pointed through the kitchen window. After rolling his eyes, Bunnymund looked through the window, and his eyes widened at the horrible scene that laid before his eyes:

Jack, wearing pink tights and a blue blouse with 50 'I ❤ Edward' badges on it, was crying infront of his blue lap-top, in a sea of used tissues with a pot of Earl Grey tea nearby. Next to him laid all the series of the 'Twilight' books.

"Oh. My..." Bunnymund whispered, tears clouding his eyes "the horror! Its a monstrosity!" He yelled, blindly clinging to North "why!? WHY?!" Bunnymund wailed, as North patted him on his back kindly "it's okay, it's okay" North whispered to him softly.

**("DANG FLABBIT!" The amazing, sexy, beautful, and intelligent author, Silver-Assassin7 yelled at her IPad screen, forgetting that she was actually the one writing this fantastic and brilliant story "Why Twilight? WHY? What's happening to Harry Potter?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS WORLD?!")**

"We must help him!" North told Bunnymund, and Bunnymund nodded, wiping away his tears "yes, we must" He agreed, "it's out duty to protect him from all things sparkly!" "indeed good friend! And um-" North paused to scratch his head in confusion "-whose idea was it to make vampires sparkle in the sun?!"

"I know! Who actually likes that sort of crap?!"

Bunnymund and North (after laughing at even more stupid things about Twilight) walked into the kitchen to see Jack huddled over a book "Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something." Jack muttered, reciting a line from the Twilight book.

"Oh my carrots!" Bunnymund hissed, "it's worst then I thought!" Bunnymund slapped the book out of Jacks hand, and grabbed Jack by the shoulders then began shaking him rapidly. "Snap out of it Frostbite! We're here to save you from yourself!" Jack just simply stared at Bunnymund. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." Jack said, his eyes blank.

Bunnymund let go of Jack with a heart-broken gasp "I fear that he has gone too deep North!" Bunnymund sobbed.

"No! No!" North roared, then dumped the mug of Earl Grey tea on Jacks head. Jack spluttered loudly, getting out of the 'Twilight' trace "y-you guys saved me!" Jack grinned, "I was heading towards the light, where there were girls that never smiled, and vampires that sparkled! Thanks!"

Bunnymund patted him on the shoulder "to make sure that you are cured of the Twilight-disease, we will make sure you get another Sheila"

-20 Minutes Later-

"Um, Bunnymund, going to a night-club is great and all, but incase you haven't noticed, we're invisible to non-believers of us! We can't get girls when we're invisible!" Jack told Bunnymund, but he just smirked, before tossing Jack a silver ring. After Jack threw him a confused look, Bunnymund shrugged before putting another identical silver ring on "watch and learn Snowflake"

As Bunnymund put the ring on his finger, a silver glow engulfed him, and when it had disappered, Bunnymund had somehow shape-shifted into a human! Bunnymund was now a teenage boy who looked around 19. He was tall and tanned, with bright green eyes and dark blonde hair, wearing a dark green shirt with grey trousers and green vans.

Jack shrugged, before putting the ring on, and felt a odd sensation over his body, before it disappered. Bunnymund handed him a mirrior and Jack's jaw went slack as he stared at himself: he was his original human self, with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing blue shirt and white trousers, with black vans. "Awesome!" Jack smirked, checking himself out, "now the girls will be even crazier over me then usual! This is waaay better then reading Twilight!" "Mate, everything is better then reading Twilight," Bunnymund pointed out, "now let's go get some girls!"

-10 Mintues later!-

"WOOOOOHOOOOO!" Jack yelled, downing another vodka.

"Oh, I ain't a bunny...I mean I AM a bunny...n-no, wait...I'm not a bunny...I'm...I'm...Jack! What am I again?!" Bunnymund slurred, his eyes misty as he also downed another shot, two giggling girls on his knees. "You're a kangaroo!" Jack told him. "Yep, you heard Frosty, I'm a kangaroo" Bunnymund smirked at the girls on his lap, but they both scoffed angrily "I only date bears!" She snapped, storming off while the other one pranced off magically to CandyMountain.

Jack looked up as the song 'Sexy Bitch' came on, "hey Bunny, let's dance!" He shouted, but Bunnymund was snoring on the table, shot-glasses surrounding him. "KILLJOY!" Jack leapt up on the dance floor, but just when he was about to dance, the most beautiful sight in the world came to him:

A stunningly-beautiful girl with long, golden, soft, silky, honey-scented hair and red, perfectly-shaped, pouty lips with sparkling, joyful, dark-pink eyes danced skilfully in the middle of the dance floor, shaking her butt. She spun round, her laugh like bells in the spring time, and her golden hair streamed out like glossy ribbons behind her. Her slim, perfect, curvy, supermodel-body was covered in a short black dress, with golden heels.

She was the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen.

And the most hated thing Silver-Assassin7 had ever written.

Jack walked over to her in a trace by her (very obvious) beauty. "Who are you?" He asked her, and the girl stopped, grinning at him with soft, smooth, flawless lips of red, "my full name is Mar. Y. Sue. Just call me Mar" She told him, her voice as smooth and perfect as a flute, her flawless skin glowing somehow in the flashing lights around them.

"Come assho- I mean, Jack, dance with me" Mar asked Jack, batting her thick eyelashes, and he couldn't deny such a beauty. Mar danced like a goddess, twirling round and round, and every man in the club stared at her, (apart from Bunnymund who was still passed out)

"Jack, please, sit outside with me" Mar pleaded with Jack, and he agreed.

They sat outside, watching the stars "Mar, will you go out with me?" Jack whispered, but as he turned round, he suddenly gaped in horror: Mar's pretty, soft, silky, golden hair was now short, spiky and black, her flawless, pale skin now green and warty. She now had ugly, mismatched red and yellow eyes, but her previously-beautiful, flawless, perfect was now twisted, and ugly, and hideous! With a big potato nose.

"YOU FOOL!" Mar hissed, spit soaring out of her ex-perfect lips. "IM A MARY SUE! And in this book, after midnight, every Mary Sue take to their true form! TO EAT FLESH!"

"Wait, what?" Jack said, "I'm in a book?"

"Yup! This book! And a movie too! Seriously, soooo many girls are fangirling over you! And get this, I was on the web last night and there are so many dirty pictures of you!" Mer gushed, pausing in her mission to rip the flesh from Jack "I can't believe that I'M going to eat Jack Frost! Yay!"

Jack shrugged, smirking "what can I say? I'm sexy"

"I know, right! But sorry, this is the part where I have to devour you, Jack. Goodbye" as the disgusting Mar. Y. Sue loomed over Jack, gnashing her black, crooked teeth, out of nowhere came a beautiful sight!:

"GAAAERRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Lucy screamed, bashing the Mar. Y. Sue on the head; knocking her unconscious. "DIE YOU OLD HAG!"

"Urrmmm, no offence, but who the hell are you?" Jack asked. Lucy looked up from knocking out Mar. Y. Sue, "oh! I'm Lucy! Most commonly known on Fanfiction as Silver-Assassin7! And I didn't exactly know how to kill this thing off, do I decided to, just once, enter the story to finish her off myself! Since I really, really hate this girl." Lucy told Jack, pointing to Mar. Y. Sue.

"Um, thanks?"

"Your welcome! Oh, and before I disapper in a magical, mystical portal thing, did you know that loads of people ship you with Pitch? Oh well, see ya!"

"...WHAT?!"

**Author note:**

**This took me two days to write and I did it! WOOHOO! Hope that none of you minded me entering the story a bit, but I was actually really really stuck on how to finish Mar. Y. Sue off :/**

**Review, rate, and all that stuff, **


	4. Chapter 4

_Name: Ivy Jade_

_Age: 130_

_Who she is: Spirit of jealously_

_Looks: Wavy brown hair in a bun, with a green stripe in it. Big green eyes, pink lips, freckled nose and emerald earrings. Wears a green tank top with brown skirt, black tights and green converse._

How she and Jack met:

"To unattract girls, you must unattract yourself" Jack mumbled, reading from a book that had the title: 'A DUMBASS GUIDE TO MAKING CRAZY FANGIRLS LEAVE YOU ALONE'

"What the hell does THAT mean? Unattract yourself?! Does this suggest for me to dress in drag or something?" Jack scowled angrily. He shifted around on the tree beach he was sitting on, and carried on reading. "Girls are attracted to hot assholes, so be a kind dork...I GIVE UP!" Jack yelled, and threw the book out of the tree (ignoring the scream of pain from the person who got hit by the book) and sulked.

"Hey, Carl!" Someone yelled out from under the tree and Jack looked down to see two guys talking to each other. "Yo, dude! I went on Omegle last night, and duuuude! It was amaZANG! There are all these chicks on it! And it's so fun! Yah know, apart from all these pervs on it...and pedophiles...and gay dudes...but apart from that it's great!"

'Hm, Omegle? Huh, worth a shot...maybe if I have a official girlfriend then all those crazy-ass girls will leave me alone..."

"JACK-JACK!" A girl suddenly screeched below Jack, and he looked down to see Summer below him. "OMG! I FINALLY FOUND YOU! EEEH! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"GO AWAY!" Jack shouted at her, "I'll get a restraining order! AND CAN YOU START WEARING CLOTHES INSTEAD OF LITTLE STRIPS OF MATERIALS PLEASE?!"

-10 minutes later-

North juggled three elves cheerfully while singing 'I'm sexy and I know it'

"WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH-"

"North!" The door slammed open and Jack lunged inside before banging the door shut again, his clothes torn and his hair ruffled, "North!" Jack panted, "you have to hide me! You remember Summer? My crazy ex-girlfriend? She's back! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Jack...Jack..." A creepy little voice sang softly, and a soft tapping was heard at the door. "I know your in there Jack...let me in Jack...let me in...Jack...open the doooooor..."

Jack gripped his staff tightly, "help me!" He pleaded, "or I'll show everyone those pictures of you last Christmas!" At this North paled. "You. Wouldn't." He breathed, and Jack smirked, pulling a picture out of his hood pocket and looked at it and smirked annoyingly. "Wow North, I didn't know that you looked so good in pink sparkly tights whilst signing 'Baby' by Jusin Beiber!" "OKAY, OKAY" North yelped, "I give in! I'll help you!" North pulled out a Snow Globe from his coat pocket and handed it to Jack. "Remember, think of a place and it was take you there." North reminded Jack. Jack nodded, "I'm thinking...Bournemouth.." Jack threw the Snow Globe on the ground and hopped in the portal, disappearing immediately.

North sighed in relief, "my secret is still safe" He grinned, but his smile dropped as Summer burst into the room in a whirlwind of pink, blonde hair extensions and glittery nail-varnish. "WHERE IS MY JACK?!" She bellowed, and North winced, "oh crud..."

-Meanwhile, in Bournemouth-

Jack was flung out the portal and smacked hard against the pavement, "ugh!" He grunted, rubbing his chin "why does it ALWAYS do that?!" Jack winced, and then stood up,then did a double take as two giggling teenage girls walked past, wearing belly-tops and short-shorts "wow, during the last couple of decades, clothes have changed...unless all the girls have decided to look like Summer." Jack shrugged, then decided to go 'borrow' a laptop from the Apple store or whatever's it's called.

-dum, dum, dum, FIVE MINTUES LATER-

Jack flew up a tree, balancing his staff carefully on the branch then tapped on the laptop, and the screen lit up. "Alright...let's see...Omegle" Jack mumbled, and tapped the name in on the search button, "let's see what this is all about."

-Another 5 minutes later-

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" A terrified scream rang in the air of Bournemouth, "OOOOOHHHHHH MYYYYY GGGGGOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!"

A random laptop flew threw the air, (knocking out another person) and Jack flew off screaming in the air, his hands covering his eyes. "MY EYES ARE NO LONGER PURE!" Jack bellowed, landing in a random clearing in a park, with no one around. Jack huddled into a little ball, rocking himself backwards and forth, muttering. "Let me guess, Omegle?" A cheerful voice said behind Jack, and Jack whipped round, blinking.

Behind him stood a beautiful, short girl with wavy brown hair in a messy bun that also had a stripe of green in it, with cat-like green eyes. She wore a green tank top, green skirt and black tights with green converse.

"Omegle has...claimed many innocent lives around here..." The girl said quietly, a random spot-light landing on her, "it is a vile disease, made to destroy the fragile innocence and purity of people's eyes. I'm sorry for you loss" The girl patted him on the shoulder, then punched him heavily on the shoulder, "but y'all a right doofus for going on Omegle!" The girl grinned cheekily, and Jack grinned back, (after he got the blood back in his shoulder)

"The names Ivy, Ivy Green and I'm guessing that you are Jack Frost!" Ivy introduced herself, and Jack nodded, "yeah, that's me" He said, and Ivy grinned again "sooooo, wanna go ice-skating?" She asked, pointing to a frozen lake nearby. But Ivy ran off before Jack could agree "race ya!" She yelled over her shoulder.

After about a hour of ice-skating, Jack decided to ask Ivy out. Ivy was a nice girl, and she was really nice and cheerful, "hey, Ivy, do you want to go out...with me?" Jack asked nervously, and Ivy froze, but then let out a shriek and hugged Jack tightly "YES YES YES!" She squealed happily. "Need...air..." Jack gasped, and Ivy let go "oops! Sorry!" She grinned sheepishly. "Want to go to the shops and steal stuff?" Jack asked, and Ivy nodded, "hell yeah!"

But Ivy paused, and her face darkened "but Jack, you are MINE, okay? You are MY boyfriend okay? MINE" She hissed, "and you can defiantly NOT look at ANY other girl apart from ME okay?!" "okay, okay!" Jack said, surprised.

But as Jack and Ivy walked to the shop, hand-in-hand, another immortal girl walked down the street, and winked at Jack. Immediately, Ivy's grip on Jacks hand tightened until Jack couldn't feel his hand any more. When the girl had passed, Ivy spun round to face Jack, eyes blazing coldly "YOU FLIRTED WITH HER! YOU CHEATING SNAKE!" She shrieked.

"Hey, Ivy, calm down!" Jack yelped, "she winked at me! I would never wink at her!"

Ivy glared at him icily, then held his hand again then they continued walking to the shops.

-Guess what? FORWARD ANOTHER FIVE MINUTES!-

Jack was exhausted.

Five times on the way to the shops, Ivy had accused him of cheating. She had accused him of cheating with: the Spirit of Shops, the ice-cream girl, a lamp-post, a mortal granny and a dog.

Seriously? A dog?! Did she really think he would cheat on her with a DOG?!

"JACK! You're staring at her!" Ivy bellowed, pointing to a drag queen was waving at Jack, winking at him. Jack shuddered in disgust, and snapped "look! Ivy! We can't work this out if you accuse me of cheating EVERY FIVE SECONDS!"

At this, Ivy's face paled "that means you ARE cheating!" She snarled, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF-"

"Yoohoo! Jaack!" A horribly-familiar voice giggled, and Jacks stomuch dropped as a blonde girl with tiny clothes skipped over to them: Summer.

Ivy's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Who...is...that..." She whispered dangerously. Summer clung to Jack's arm, batting her eyes at Jack like someone had just slapped her in her face, "hey! I'm Jacks girlfriend!" Summer introduced herself to Ivy. "EX-Girlfriend! Heh, EX" Jack cut in, chuckling nervously as he could practically hear Ivy's blood boil.

"Er, Ivy, how did you know I was here?" Jack asked Summer, and she grinned at him. "Oh, it didn't take long to, um, persuade your friend to tell me where you are" Summer simpered, winding a hank of blonde hair around her manicured finger.

(Back in Norths work-shop)

"Mrrrrhhhmmmppphhh!" North gurgled, trying to pull the pink-lipstick tube out of his nose.

(Back with Jack, Summer and Ivy)

Summer winked at Jack teasingly, and at this Ivy exploded with rage. "BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!" Ivy snarled at Summer, and Summer blinked at Ivy with shock, before her eyes blazed with fire, "excuse me?!" She hissed, and Ivy grabbed her hair before flinging her around and making her crumble to the floor. "Jack is MINE" She yelled, and Summer staggered up and flung her hair back "oh HELL no" Summer snapped, and lunged at Ivy, her fake pink nails scraping at her face.

"JACK! Help me!" Ivy screamed, before punching Summer in the nose, "no! Help me!" Summer shouted, before trying to suffocate Ivy. But as the two girls craned round to look at Jack, all they saw was a blue-hooded figure running away in the distance.

"Guess this means I'm dumped..." Ivy sighed, her expression sad before her face darkened with anger again. "I knew he was cheating on me with that dog!"

AUTHOR NOTE:

SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! IM ON HOLDIAY AND I HAD NO INTERNET :O

REVIEW AND STUFF


	5. Chapter 5

Tooth fluttered around her palace, grinning cheerfully. "Well done! You're doing amazing!" Tooth praised the Little Tooth's and picked up a baby tooth from a little girl from Ireland, "look at it! She's flossed perfectly!" She said happily, but frowned when a Little Tooth gave her another tooth from a boy from Japan, "he needs to brush more," She sighed, before placing it carefully back in the tube and slotting it back into the wall.

Turning around, Tooth was about to fly back to her bedroom for a well deserved rest, when she saw a small group of Baby Teeth hovering nearby, and Tooth instantly knew something was wrong: their heads and tails were drooped, their face sad and instead of making their normal, happy cheeps, they were silent.

Her mother-instinct immediately taking over, she flew up to them. "What's wrong?" She asked, and after a moments hesitation a Baby Tooth fluttered up to her, holding pictures. Tooth looked at them worriedly, before shuffling through the pictures; and she instantly felt her stomach drop.

The pictures were pictures taken of Jack with other girls: one with a blonde girl in a bikini; one with a girl with long wavy hair; one with a stunningly beautiful girl and Jack sitting outside what seemed like a night-club; and another one with a girl with brown hair that had a green stripe through it; and the last picture of Jack, the blonde girl from the first picture and the girl with the green-and-brown hair talking.

Tooth swallowed since her mouth was as dry as sandpaper, and whispered to her fairies "I need to be alone." Before hurriedly flying off to her room. Tooth slammed her door shut as she flew into the room before collapsing onto her bed, gasping and sobbing.

'Why do I care?' Tooth thought, curling up onto her bed while hugging her pillow close for comfort, hopelessly trying to ignore the sharp, stabbing pain in her heart, 'why should I care about Jack having girlfriends?'

But in her heart Tooth knew all too well why she cared about Jack having girlfriends.

She loved Jack.

She had loved him since she had first seen him, with his messy hair, cheeky grin with sparkling teeth and carefree but kind personality. She had thought that when she and Jack had hugged after the defeat of Pitch, maybe, just maybe, things would change between them. Maybe he would like her as much as she liked him.

But now she knew now, he would never feel the same about her.

Angrily, Tooth flung her pillow across the room but gasped when it nearly hit her mirror. Quickly flying over, she picked the pillow up when she saw her reflection in her mirror, and she felt her heart sink. Tooth stared in disgust at her reflection. Of course Jack wouldn't want her! Who would? She was a giant, flying, humming-bird person! She was hyper, talked too much and too fast, and was clumsy and ugly. She was covered in mismatched feathers, had weird violet eyes and appeared to only care about teeth. She wasn't the greatest fighter out of the Guardians, wasn't the wisest, wasn't the fastest, wasn't the strongest and defiantly wasn't the most attractive.

She didn't have any special powers like Bunnymund with his tunnels, Sandy and his magic sand or Jack with his snow and ice.

She was just her: pathetic, weak, annoying and ugly.

But Jack was the opposite.

He had the looks, power and charm. He looked normal, unlike her who was a freak. He was handsome, smart and clever. His personality made even Bunnymund like him, his looks made girls simper and sigh, his powers defeated even Pitch once. Jack could make a child tear's turn into a laughter instantly, make even the most strictest people smile within seconds, make even the most stubborn of girls faint at his feet.

But Tooth couldn't tell a joke to save her life and she was terrible at cheering people up too. She only met children whilst they were sleeping thus leaving her skills with children at a poor-standard. Tooth was awfully shy when it came to romance, blushing at the slightest thing and making things awkward, so men soon left her for another pretty face.

Tooth let out a strangled sob as she fell to the floor, tears now streaming down her face and she felt her heart slowly, but surely, crack and shatter.

He was perfect.

She was imperfect.

AUTHOR NOTE:

Poor Tooth! I just added this chapter because I think that every comedy-romance needs atleast some heart-break. Please review and stuff!


End file.
